Carrying on the Flames
by BlazefireDrago
Summary: Inspired by an RP I did on Facebook, intended for the RWBY of Remnant page. Ruby lost someone she cared about after spending a few months with him. She'll slowly recover, eventually becoming a new person.


**A/N: All will be explained in the ending A/N**

* * *

A young man was seen near the cliffs of Beacon Academy, doing nothing but gazing at the night sky. Chris Hunter, a man from Earth and the UNSC's Sky Marshal, was overlooking the events that took place in his life, from his mission of finding his mom to meeting Ruby Rose. He learned that both of them were twins, and that their mother, Summer Rose, was killed. He later found out that his psychotic half, Shadow Hunter, leads the White Fang from behind the scenes. Chris continued to stay in thought when a familiar crimson head came over.

"Hey Chris, it's me," he looked back to see the speaker, who was none other than Ruby. "I got your message. Was there something that you wanted to tell me?"

The young man motioned her to sit beside him, and she did so reluctantly. Ruby had a look of concern on her face, wondering about what he was about to say.

"The night sky looks beautiful right now, doesn't it," Chris asked her. "From right here, the stars looked peaceful. Each of those stars have worlds inhabited by humanity, and yet we seemed to think that we're the only ones here."

"I don't know what you're trying to say, Chris," Ruby admitted. "But I believe you didn't call me over just to talk about the stars."

Chris took a deep breath before undoing a pair of dog tags on is neck. He then put his hand in his pocket to dig out another pair. Looking over the both of them, he took one of Ruby's hands and placed the items on it. She looked over and saw names on them, with one labelled "Lt. S. Rose" and the other one "Sky Marshal Hunter." Ruby then looked back to see the man standing up.

"What is the meaning of this? Brother?"

"I'm handing over the dog tags I have on me to you. My time here on Remnant is almost up, and I wanted to tell you that you mean the world to me." He paused to look his arm, where a dark glow was visible. "Ruby, I will be leaving you. But I want you to know that you were the best sister a guy like me could have."

"But Chris, why," Ruby asked him, getting up and hugging him in the process. "Why are you leaving me?"

All Chris could do was return the hug, struggling to find the words to explain his situation. Ruby was concerned about his wellbeing, but he wanted her to be happy. Letting go of the hug, he slowly backed away from her.

"The world only needs one member of the Hunter Bloodline, and I have already labelled myself as ancient history. With my death means the Bloodline's end, but you will start a new one in its place." He continued while looking at her, with tears flowing from the both of them. "Ruby Rose, you don't need your brother anymore. You have your sister Yang, your teammates Weiss and Blake, and your boyfriend Ren. There is no place left for me anymore."

With that said, he slowly walked away, leaving behind his sister for the last time. Ruby continued to cry, unsure of why he said that. What she doesn't know, was that this was the last time she'll see Chris Hunter.

* * *

Days have passed since Ruby saw him on the cliffs of Beacon, and she was currently crying herself on her bunk. On the TV was a news report on how Chris Hunter died saving Remnant from Shadow Hunter. The footage showed him changing into his Dragon Chromatus, only to get stabbed in the stomach from the monster. Never giving up, he grabbed the psycho and plunged them both into an active volcano, dying in the process. Yang, Weiss and Blake came in after the footage ended, going over to their leader's side.

"Ruby, what's wrong," Yang asked her younger sister. "Did Jaune eat all of your cookies again?"

"Yang, she's not crying over the cookies," Weiss spoke up. "She's crying because someone important died. She has that news report recorded and kept watching it for days, clinging on to a pair of necklaces."

Yang looked at Ruby after hearing her teammate, and saw that she was right. Her sister was gripping the dog tags she received nights ago, and WBY became a little curious. Yang took the tags from Ruby's hands and saw the names herself, causing her to tear up as well.

"Yang, are you alright," Blake asked her partner. "Why are you crying now?"

"These dog tags," the team looked at Ruby. "They belonged to both my mom and brother, Summer Rose and Chris Hunter. Yang, I don't want to lose more of my family or my friends anymore."

"It's ok, Ruby," Yang comforted her, rubbing her back in a soothing motion. "We're not going to die that easily. You never told me that you had a brother, though."

"Chris Hunter," Weiss said out loud. "I remember having a conversation with him about a pair of headphones, talking about his preferred tastes in music."

"And I remember telling him that I couldn't get the red dot," Blake added.

"And he said that I could go with him on one of his jobs," Yang contributed. "He said that the Grimm were refugee Divergence Catalysts, and that he was going to someplace called a 'Fractured Dimension' to take out a Catalyst before it could migrate to our world."

"And he brought me over to Earth," the girls looked at Ruby again. "He bought me some new clothes from a Planet Saints store. He helped me gain my own Spirit and trained me on how to use a healing arte. Heck, he even gave me the keys to one of his motorcycles. He gave me those dog tags along with a piece of my cloak, which I gave him when talking about mom months ago."

All of the team were taken back after hearing their leader. To them, it seemed that Chris Hunter spent a lot of time with the youngest of the team than the others. Understanding her pain, Yang and the others came and gave Ruby a group hug, hoping to ease her with their kindness.

" _You mustn't forget about me_ ," all of RWBY except Ruby looked at Crescent Rose, seeing it glow a light purple with electricity around it. " _I am the Phoenix of Electricity, Blaze. I was once contracted by her mother, Casey 'Summer Rose' Hunter, and am currently Ruby's Spirit._ "

"Since when can Ruby's weapon talk," Blake asked, confused over what she heard.

" _I have spoken for millennia now, Blake Belladonna. Ruby, there is something that I should tell you._ "

Ruby looked at her weapon for a second, and her face looked like it teared for days now. She was unsure about the being has to say, so she nodded her head, allowing the Spirit to continue.

" _Chris Hunter was a member of the Hunter Bloodline, a family of warriors who fought for humanity's protection. He was your twin, so he felt it in his heart to keep you safe. The day he spoke to you was the day he showed signs of becoming a Catalyst himself. That was the curse of the Chromatus, so he decided to fight Shadow Hunter before turning. His plunge into that volcano showed, that he was willing to die for you. Whether from lava or the Catalyst transformation, he died looking out for you._ "

"So does this mean that the Creatures of Grimm… the Catalysts," Weiss corrected herself. "Were once human beings? How did they become them?"

" _Because they abused the Chromatus' power,_ " Blaze answered her. " _Hunter was the last to use the Chromatus, and took the chance to face and kill Shadow Hunter. His gift to Ruby was a world free from that monster's clutches. Ruby Rose, as of now, you are the only one left of the Hunter Bloodline, and the start of the Rose Bloodline._ "

Ruby then looked back at the dog tags in Yang's hand, thinking about what Chris wanted for her. Chris would have wanted her to stay happy, and was willing to sacrifice himself for her safety. She then thought about her mom, who would have wanted the same for her. She took the dog tags from Yang's hand and wrapped them around her neck, signifying an important role. She then looked at her team, and gave them the smile they all remember.

"Chris was only looking out for me," she finally said. "I may not have known him for long, but I think he would scold me for staying sad. It's about time for me to look forward to the future."

* * *

Years have passed since the death of Chris Hunter, and Ruby and her team were standing in front of Headmaster Ozpin. It was their graduation from the academy, and they had their heads held high.

"Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna," Ozpin started his speech. "The four of you have shown promise over the years here at Beacon, and I am proud to announce that you are now officially Huntresses. You have shown courage over the missions you performed, cooperation for your assignments, and showed that friendship is a strong, beautiful thing. You four have also done the impossible of defeating the White Fang terrorist group, bringing in their leaders to the Vale Police."

Each of RWBY smiled over their accomplishments, receiving the Medals of Honor from Ozpin and placing them on their clothing. Ruby didn't wear her usual attire, deciding to wear the clothes she got years ago. Her attire was a black sweater with a red shirt underneath, along with a pair of black and red jeans and black and red shoes. She wore her cape over her sweater, and wrapped the cloth she gave Chris years ago on her right arm. The dog tags from her family were visible on her neck, showing that she still remembers them today.

"I am proud to have been your headmaster for the years," Ozpin continued. "I have guided you all towards the future you wanted. And now, as headmaster, I send you off to your new lives. Make Beacon proud, Team RWBY."

The girls saluted to Ozpin before leaving the halls of the academy, remembering the days they had here. From the food fight in one of their semesters to the Dance they set up, they look over towards the academy with smiles on their faces. Yang took the time to make plans.

"Well, I think that since we're official Huntresses," she said, grabbing their attention. "Why don't we go and do that job that Chris and I never got around to. I think it would be a good way to honor his memory."

"His job was 'to go to a Fractured Dimension and destroy its Divergence Catalyst,' right," Weiss asked the blonde, making sure she remembered right. "If that's the case, I don't see why we shouldn't do it. Plus, it will be our first job as actual Huntresses."

"Plus, it would give us a chance to see what the Divergence Catalyst looks like," Blake added in. "Just in case we end up getting more jobs related to this one."

"Right, and we're going to finish it Team RWBY style," Ruby spoke up before looking at her weapon. "You think you can get us there, Blaze?"

" _I can_ ," the Spirit within it replied back. " _I just need you to focus your aura into the arte, and I'll take care of the rest._ "

Ruby closed her eyes after hearing that, and Crescent Rose slowly started to glow. She was focusing her power into the blade, before opening her eyes and slashed in the air. Her weapon was able create a dimensional gateway, connecting her world to the unknown. Without hesitating, Yang took the initiative to rush towards it.

"LAST ONE THERE'S A ROTTEN EGG," She shouted before entering the gateway.

"Hey, no fair Yang," Weiss said in a harsh tone, furious that the blonde moved first. "We were supposed to be a team on this."

Weiss followed Yang into the gateway, leaving behind Blake and Ruby. Without saying anything, Blake jumped into the gateway, leaving Ruby alone. She took one more look in the sky, allowing one more tear to form.

"I hope you're watching over me, Chris," she said, keeping her gaze at the azure sky. "You thought that with your death meant the end of the Hunter Bloodline. Little did you know, was that you only made me carry on our family legacy. To you, I was your sister, but as of now, I am a Hunter as well. My name, is Ruby Rose Hunter, and within me flows the Hunter Bloodline."

Finishing her saying, she finally made her move and jumped into the gateway, leading her into the unknown with her team. Despite the dangers that await them, she knows that they'll make it through. What she knows is that she carried on Chris Hunter's torch as a protector of Humanity.

* * *

 **A/N: This oneshot was made in the course of a few hours, and I have a few things to say. On Facebook, my actions may have caused a Ruby admin to try and leave the page. I realized what I have done, but now she is recovering, and hopefully will post again. However, my actions have caused me to be banned from the page, so that means I can't share this on their wall. This was inspired by the RPs I have done with the admins, from Ruby to Weiss.**

 **My actions have almost resulted in Ruby leaving, and for that, I regret what I have done. This is intended for the RWBY of Remnant page on Facebook. If any of the admins are reading this, I just wanted to say that I am truly sorry for what I have done. I know I won't get a second chance, but I want you all to know that I am apologizing for my actions.**

 **With that said, I am BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


End file.
